Vehicle exhaust gas purification devices of this type are catalytic converters or particulate filters, for example. The filter bodies are formed by, e.g., extruded one-piece monolithic single bodies bonded to each other, in particular of an SiC material. The end walls of the outer housing have funnel portions flaring towards the tube and being adjoined by a radial annular portion. An insulation or intumescent mat is wrapped around a filter body inside the device, and a sheet metal jacket is then wrapped around the mat. This sheet metal jacket is turned into a tube by a longitudinal weld seam. The end walls are then applied at the two axial ends of the tube, the end faces of the tube axially abutting the radial portions and the radial portions still slightly projecting outwards beyond the tube. The end walls are finally welded to the tube in this projecting area.
The weld seam between the end walls and the tube is a so-called burn-off seam. Great efforts need to be made in terms of process engineering for this burn-off seam to withstand the required bending fatigue strengths. Furthermore, the dimensions and geometries of the axial ends of the tube and of the projecting radial portion of each end wall need to be strictly observed in order to produce a seam of consistent quality. Otherwise, the radial portion would protrude to a greater or lesser extent on the periphery in relation to the tube, which would result in a weld seam of non-uniform quality along the periphery.